Skills
Skills determine the type of character and ship you are going to play. It decides what level of modules you can attach onto your ship. For example if you want to equip a level 10 cockpit to your ship your Ship level better be 10 as well. 'Ship:' This skill determines which cockpits can be used. No other skill can be raised above the ships skill level. It is also needed to install cockpit mods and can also be required for crafting processes. Cockpits influence a ships velocity, mobility and structural stability. Only cockpits equipped with mounts can use missile launchers. Required for: *Cockpit Shields: This skill determines which shields can be used. It is also needed to install shield mods and can also be required for crafting processes. Shields guard the hull structure of a ship against damage from mechanical weapons. The amount absorbed increases with the shield level. It is not until the shields energy is consumed that the hull itself draws damage. Due to its considerable weight the shield generator lowers the ships mobility. Required for: *Shields 'Energy:' This skill determines which energy weapons can be used. It is also needed to install energy weapon mods and can also be required for crafting processes. Energy weapons are great at reducing enemy shields. However they only inflict moderate damage to a hostile ships structural durability. Note: In most cases it is advisible to concentrate on a single weapon class to avoid spreading yourself out too thin. Required for: *Pulse laser *Particle beam *Railgun *Lightning gun *Plasma gun *Plasma Flamethrower *Fusion Gun 'Mechanical:' This skill determines which projectile weapons can be used. It is also needed to install projectile weapon mods and can also be required for crafting processes. Projectile weapons cause significant hull damage. They are considerably hindered by energy shields though, because it takes them longer to wear down the shield strength. Note: In most cases it is advisible to concentrate on a single weapon class to avoid spreading yourself too thin. Required for: *Chain Gun *Vulcan *Scattergun *Sniper Gun *Magnum Cannon *Seeker Cannon 'Explosives:' This skill determines which missiles and explosive weapons can be used. It is also needed to install missile and explosive weapon mods and can also be required for crafting processes. Explosive weapons are slow and unwieldy. They generally do area damage. Their highly dynamic particle clouds penetrate the shield generator's energy fields unchecked. In return, they dont reduce shield strength. Note: In most cases it is advisible to concentrate on a single weapon class to avoid spreading yourself too thin. Required for: *Grenade Launcher *Missile launcher *Cannible missile *Plague rocket *Scavenger missile *Carnivore missile *Flak cannon Tactics: This skill determines which maneuvers you can perform. Manuevers are perfomred by pressing different arrow key combinations. They need adrenaline to be executed. You recieve one tactics point for each skill point that you invest in the tactics skill. Tactics are modified in the 'tactics screen'. This is also where all relevant details are explained. Note: If chosen wisely, even just a few points can return good results in this category. 'Engine:' This skill determines which engines can be used. It is also needed to install engine mods and can also be required for crafting processes. Engines directly enhance speed and mobility of a ship. Required for: *Engines 'Hull:' This skill determines which wings can be used. It is also needed to install wing mods and can also be required for crafting processes. Wings are directly added to the hull structure of a ship, thereby adding considerably to the ship's durability. Required for: *Wings